End Game: Not Over Yet
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: What if it was Summer who followed Dillon in END GAME, and not Ziggy? Sillon, of course.


**Hello all! After who knows how many months of silence, I have finally returned! And I'm totally reveved up and excited!**

**End Game: Not Over Yet**  
**By:** LatinaGurl96  
**Last Revised:**

**Summary:** What if it was Summer who followed Dillon in 'END GAME' and not Ziggy?  
**Ship:**Sillon  
**Rating:** T

**Author's Note:**Hello all! I know I've been MIA for a while, and I do apologize. I'd start listing my reasons/excuses, but I'll refrain. With Summer Vacation starting, I'll have more time to work on my fan vids and fan fictions. My goal is to finish **The Last ****Stand**, and to get update **RPM - The Smallville Files**as much as possible. And write a few one shots, two shots, and shorts. *sighs* looking forward to this summer.^_^

**Thanks:**To all my devoted reviewers who kept encouraging me to continue writing and wrote for me to get back into the game. And for those who gave me ideas and shared thoughts for my unfinished fics. Thank you all! And thanks to my friend Ellie for not getting annoyed when this idea came to me during our sleepover. Hehe.

* * *

"Operator Series Black, you don't look well," Dr.K observed, standing from her chair. Everyone looked over at Dillon, to confirm if their mentor was correct. It was true, the Black Ranger looked rather ill. Like he was fighting off a cold or the flu or something. And he was leaning on one of the computers for support. Dillon looked up at her and ignored the looks from his teammates, knowing where this was going.

"I'm fine," he assured, not wanting to worry anyone and bring up more problems than they already had. They already had a new attack-bot to take care of. One that could deflect the Rangers attacks and use it against the Rangers. His problems could wait, they weren't that important. But Dr.K shook her head, showing that she was unwilling to take any unnecessary chances. Especially if they threatned the safety of the city and it's citizens.

"It could be the Venjix Virus! We should do another magna-scan," she insisted. Dillon glared at her, anger in his eyes. Why could she just let him be?

"I said I'm fine. Just drop it, ok?" he snapped. Without another word, he stood up and stormed out of the lab, everyone staring after him. Dr.K sighed, shaking her head, as she sat back down in her chair.

After a moment, Ziggy spoke, raising a hand slightly. "Uh, I'll go talk to him, we have a special bond-"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ziggy," Scott countered, placing a hand on the Green Ranger's shoulder. "I know you and Dillon are good friends, but right now I don't think a joke is going to get him out of his mood or make him any more cooperative. Much less make him come back."

Ziggy nodded, a bit disappointed, but understanding. Plus, that also lowered his risk of putting his foot in his mouth (again), and getting punched in the face. No one said anything for a few moments. Finally, Summer spoke up. "I'll go talk to him," she said softly, walking out of the lab.

She knew Dillon. He was feeling useless right now. Like he was a burden to the team. But he was anything but. The team needed him. She needed him.

And he needed them.

* * *

**_Park, near the lake _(A/n. Remember when Summer convinced Dillon to join the team? It's the same place.)**

"Dillon? Dillon, would you wait up!" Summer called out, walking quickly behind the hybrid.

"Why is that there is always someone following me?" the Black Ranger wondered aloud, slowing down only slightly. Summer, finally reaching him, grabbed his arm, making him turn to face her. His face showed that he was annoyed, but the Yellow Ranger knew that was just a facade.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you haven't realized this, but we all actually _care_ about you!" Summer stated.

"Care all you want!" Dillon snapped, pulling his arm away from her grip. "The virus is incurable! What's the point?"

Summer took a deep breath to keep herself from yelling at him. She was here as a friend, and right now, that's what Dillon needed. Whether he'd admit it or not. A level-headed friend to knock some sense back into him. By any rational means necessary.

"The point is," Summer started, staying calm, "is that I am going to take you back to the lab to get that body scan. Or else I _will_ drag you back, kicking and screaming."

Dillon took a step towards the Yellow Ranger, anger growing in his eyes. He towered over her, but Summer didn't back down. "Oh really?" he asked. "I'd like to see you try!"

Summer crossed her arms. "Dillon, I am not going to fight with you," she stated. "Now get the stick out of your ass, and go back to the lab!"

That was the last straw for the Black Ranger.

"Why do you care? Afraid to lose one of your 'precious' Rangers?" Dillon snapped in a mocking tone. "The virus is going to spread, and I _will_ end up hurting, or maybe even kill, you. All of you!" Dillon shouted. "And sorry to disappoint you, but I honestly don't give a damn anymore, Summer! So just leave me alone!"

And _that_ was the last straw for the Yellow Ranger. And what came next surprised not only Dillon, but Summer too.

She slapped him. Hard.

When Dillon finally turned to look back at her, Summer could see a red bruise in the shape of a handprint forming on his cheek where she had hit him. She crossed her arms once more, showing she meant business. Screw level-headed. Dillon could feel his fists clenching in anger, and it was taking all his strength to not lash out on her (**A/n. Verbally! No way would he hit a girl...well, besides Tenaya; that is before he knew she was his sister**).

"Listen to me, and listen good," Summer said, in a low voice. Dillon could barely hear her, but he noticed the anger laced in her voice, which was very unusual for her.

"We have done _everything_ for you. We took you and Ziggy out of prison. We gave you a place to stay that wasn't infested with rats. We supported you after we found out about the virus. We risked the protection of the city so that attack-bot would come back and we could get the chip to help slow down the virus! We went with you to Kenmore, trying to help you get your memories back. Ziggy and I went to the factory with you to help you find your sister. And did you forget who followed you back inside when it was _on fire_? What else? Oh yeah. We tried helping you find Tenaya after she went MIA, and tried helping you save her when Kilobyte came back and took her. And not to mention we helped you with your plan to capture her so Dr.K could fix her! We did all of this for **_YOU_**!" Summer snapped. Dillon winced at her words. It was true, the team, his _friends_, had done everything they could possibly do to help him.

And he practically took it all for granted.

"And you know what else?" the Yellow Ranger continued. "I have been by your side and supporting you, 24/7, since day 1! No one else trusted you. _I did_...but now I'm starting to wonder why. Because you've obviously given up," Summer finished softly.

The two Rangers just stood there in silence. Dillon was at a loss of words, and Summer had nothing more to say. Dillon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, while Summer sat down on a near-by bench. The Black Ranger looked at her for a moment, before sighing once more and sitting next to her. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, neither Ranger knowing what to say.

"Do you remember what happened last time we were here?" Summer asked after a few moments. Dillon smiled slightly and nodded.

"This is where I agreed to join the team," he replied, looking at his hands.

"Everything changed that day," Summer added, her voice barely above a whisper. Dillon turned his head to glance at her. "When you left that night...I felt betrayed," she admitted. "I couldn't bring myself to believe that you would leave us. Especially after you said you wouldn't." Dillon shut his eyes at her words. He never meant to hurt her. To hurt the others.

"I came back," he muttered, in a futile attempt to show that he had, indeed, cared. That he _did_ care.

Summer smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Why did you? You could have just driven off without a care. Without any commitment to the team or the city," she mused. Dillon wasn't sure how to answer that. He knew _exactly_ why he came back, or more specifically, for _whom_. But he wasn't sure how she would take it.

"I heard the fight through Scott's radio," he admitted. "I ignored you the best I could. I was about to drive through the gate when I heard Scott and Flynn scream your name. And then I heard you... you had been hurt." He didn't stop talking, nor did he look over at the Yellow RPM Ranger. He had to get this out and he wasn't sure how long his courage would last. "Something inside me snapped, and I almost instantly turned around, racing to get to you. I needed to make sure that you were ok, and that you hadn't been hurt.. or worse.. because of me. I barely knew you, and I already had this... instinct, to protect you."

When he finally looked at Summer, he waited for her response. She seemed to be thinking over everything that had been said and done over the past five minutes or so. After what felt like an eternity to Dillon, she smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly. Dillon nodded and stood. He began walking away. Summer looked after him in confusion. "Hey!" she called out, standing up. Dillon stopped mid-step. "Where are you going?"

Dillon turned to face her and shrugged. "Not to the lab, that much I know," he stated, smirking. Summer rolled her eyes in exasperation and walked over to him, her expression unreadable.

"Do _not_ hit me," Dillon warned, his voice low, as Summer reached him. She smiled. That wasn't what she was planning on doing. But before she could carry out her 'plan', Dillon seemed to beat her to the punch.

Because he kissed her.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Summer placed both hands on his cheeks, as if to hold him in place. She kissed him with all she had and more, feeling all the passion and love he had for her. It was breathtaking.

How long they stood there, kissing, was a question they couldn't answer. But when they finally parted, the two were grinning like idiots.

"I still have to get that scan don't I?" Dillon sighed after a minute. Summer nodded, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Summer smiled. "Alright, come on tough guy," she joked, pulling him along by his hand. "Let's go. Besides, the sooner you get that scan done, the sooner we can finish what we were doing," she added mischievously. She laughed as Dillon picked up his pace slightly, never letting go of her hand.

No words were nessecary between them. They knew what the other felt for them. And while the future looked dark, what with the impending doom on the city and the virus spreading throughout Dillon, it was _not_ over yet.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Should I write a sequel and continue or not? I shall be waiting for your lovely reviews!**

**=)**


End file.
